Im Sorry
by CocoCats
Summary: Un pequeño Songfic dedicado para mi bella amiga Maia... Aunque a mi no me gusta como me quedó, leeanlo y dejen su opinionBuckcherry I'm SorryLeanlo, dejen sus comentarios! VALEN MUCHO!


08-10-2006

2:05 pm

Paulina Zambrano (HATE MY NAME!)

**Disclainer:** "I'm Sorry" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

La canción para realizar este fanfic, es "Im Sorry" y no soy creadora de dicha canción, esta pertenece al maravilloso grupo BuckCherry,

**Nota de la autora:** Se que es PÉSIMO pero es que tengo ganas de escribir y mi mejor amiga me pidió un sonfic shippy de Grissom y Sara y puff, conseguí esta canción... Este fanfic es muy shippy... pero bueno, disfrutenlo

**Tipo:** para todo publico... y como cosa rara mia, Grissom y Sara... im a big shipper!

**Im Sorry**

_Por CocoCats_

Me encantaría poder disculparme... No usare la típica excusa de "lo siento, tuve un mal día..." por que la verdad fue uno de mis mejores días...

Llegaste a mi oficina pidiendo solo una noche

"vamos a cenar... veamos que sucede"

"No..."

¿Como pude haber rechazado tan fríamente?

Me lo eh preguntado una y otra vez...

Me encantaría explicarte pero no se como mirarte...

_Oh i had alot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I missed you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Nunca pensé que te vería llorar, pero cuando iba camino al laboratorio te vi...

Recuerdo que estabas en la sala de evidencia y llorabas de desesperación mientras sostenías una foto

Enseguida limpiaste tus lagrimas y seguiste con tu trabajo... sniffing (no se como se dice en español)

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

Pensé que seria fácil continuar sin ti, pero no fue... mi vida dio un gran giro después de que me fui de San Francisco...

Fue el mejor mes de mi vida me atrevo a decir...

Fue maravilloso tener a alguien para querer... Alguien a la cual cuidar y tener en casa al llegar...

Razón por la que te llamé... pero igual te rechazé

_This time i think i'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Sinceramente... ya no es lo mismo... siento que no soy para ti, te mereces algo mejor...

Alguien como... ¿Greg? tal vez Nick... (NOOOO!)

Me estoy poniendo viejo...

Estas en tu plenitud...

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

Recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos...

Extraño el sabor de cereza de tus labios... extraño el olor de tu cabello, de tu cuerpo...

Extraño el sonido de tu risa y tus pequeños gemidos...

_Every single day i think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah Sorry!_

La primera noche no fue tan difícil...

La segunda fue mas difícil, extrañaba mis conversaciones contigo... aquellas en las que hablábamos de insectos, selvas

Y...

Moby Dick... Aquel día mentí... No quiero morir solo en la selva húmeda...

Bueno... si quiero morir leyendo Moby Dick, pero no solo... si de cáncer... pero no solo.

Si me dieran a elegir, creo que me gustaría morir junto a ti...

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry i'm blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry._

Lo siento... no debí decir eso.. si se que hacer con.. "esto" y si se lo que quiero con respecto a "esto"...

Espero que no sea tarde... Espero que aún quieras "esto"...

_Grissom..._


End file.
